Liquid crystal display technology has been widely used in fields of televisions, mobile phones, public information displays and the like. At present, the liquid crystal display may be mainly classified into a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical-aligned (VA) mode and an in-plane switching (WS) mode. For the liquid crystal display in the vertical-aligned mode, the contrast ratio of display is high and liquid crystal arrangement of 8 domains can be achieved, thereby realizing a wide view angle. Hence, the liquid crystal display in the vertical-aligned mode has been widely used in large-size liquid crystal televisions.
The liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of an array substrate and a color filter substrate in a cell-aligned manner. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which vertically intersect (as the gate lines and the data lines are positioned in different layers, they will not be electrically connected at intersections) to divide the array substrate into a plurality of pixel units each having a thin-film transistor (including a gate, a source and a drain) provided therein, and a signal voltage on the data line is written into a pixel electrode through the thin-film transistor.
In practical applications, the present array substrate inevitably has the following problems:
The pixel electrode realizing multi-domain liquid crystals generally has a root portion and a branch portion, wherein the branch portion is used for controlling the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, for example, controlling the orientation direction and the orientation stability and the like of the liquid crystal molecules. However, the electric field of the branch portion and the electric field of the data lines or the gate lines often interfere with each other to result in an abnormal arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby reducing the transmittance of the array substrate and reducing the contrast ratio.